


Promise Me (Purr-omise Me)

by mag_and_mac



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Chat Noir Is a Little Shit, Chat Noir is a stupid cat, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mild Language, Taking Care of Cuts, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mag_and_mac/pseuds/mag_and_mac
Summary: “I’m supposed to be mad at you, but I’m sorelievedyou’re okay, and then you go and fuckingapologizefor stopping a mugging, like the idiot you are...”He said nothing, choosing to stare at his friend in open confusion.“I’m supposed to be mad at you!” She repeated, “But you keep making me want to kiss you instead! You stupid fucking stray!” She groaned in frustration.





	Promise Me (Purr-omise Me)

Marinette put her pencil down, geometry forgotten, as she heard the telltale thud on her balcony. She closed her eyes, praying it wasn’t too bad this time, before she unlocked the trap door to find her partner bleeding.

“Chat…,” She mumbled, going outside to help him down into her room.

“I’m s-sorry, princess.” He flinched every time his leg hit the ground.

Marinette didn’t respond, as she looked for her first aid kit.

“I’m sorry.” He tried again.

This time he received a response, but she still refused to look at him as she spoke, “Sorry doesn’t cut it.”

He sat down on her chaise, before an attempt at an explanation came, “There was a mugger, and I didn’t realize he had a knife until he s-stabbed my leg.” Marinette began to dab the blood away from the wound.

He looked down, “I’m sorry,” He repeated, “I wasn’t thinking-,”

“Of course you weren’t!” She interjected, “God, that’s always your excuse! You weren’t think-,” She put down the bloodied cloth, tears blurring her eyes, “I bet as you were fighting whatever stupid mugger did this to you, you weren’t thinking about calling Ladybug for help.”

“She proba-,”

“I bet,” Marinette interrupted, “While you got shot stopping that bank robbery a few weeks ago,” She grit her teeth, “You weren’t thinking about how there would be no miraculous cure to heal you.”

“I-”

“I bet,” She finally turned to face him, and he flinched at how angry she looked, “While you’ve nearly _died_ over fifteen times in the past six months, you didn’t think that I would lie awake at night hoping that the most recent time I patch you up from whatever stupid fucking injury you bring to me, won’t be the last time I get to see you.”

Chat Noir reached out to touch her shoulder, before attempting another answer, but she shook his hand away.

 _”You can’t keep doing this to me! I-I can't do this anymore.”_ she snapped desperately as the first tear spilled.

He was silent for a moment as he struggled to interpret her words. "I-It's okay. I can patch myself up at home like I used to, really it-"

"The rag fell to the floor and neither of them did anything to stop it. Marinette clenched her jaw, and looked up to cease the flow of tears.

“I’m sorry, Mari.” He pleaded.

“Don’t.” She laughed cynically, “I know you’re not. God, you stupid cat. When will you get it in your head?”

He tentatively asked what she meant.

“I fucking _care_ about you! I can’t,” She trembled, “I can’t do this. Please take care of yourself. Please fucking _think_ for once!”

There was a heartbeat of silence before he responded, “No," He began, "You’re wrong.”

“I- What?” She breathed.

“I-I am. Sorry, that is. I didn’t realize I was hurting you so much. The whole time I was doing this sort of stuff, I didn’t care, because I was the only one who had to deal with the injuries. I guess… I didn’t realize… I’m sorry.”

He looked down, just as he heard a shuddering breath followed by Marinette’s feminine voice. “You stupid, _stupid_ cat.”

He looked up.

“I’m trying to be mad at you!” She protested.

“I- Uh… Sorry?”

The designer shook her head, and let out a shaky chuckle. “I’m supposed to be mad at you, but I’m so _relieved_ you’re okay, and then you go and fucking _apologize_ for stopping a mugging, like the idiot you are...”

He said nothing, choosing to stare at his friend in open confusion.

“I’m supposed to be mad at you!” She repeated, “But you keep making me want to kiss you instead! You stupid fucking stray!” She groaned in frustration.

Chat blinked at her. Surely, _surely_ he hadn’t heard her correctly.

But, he was proven wrong after, with deliberate avoidance of his injured leg, she moved to grab his face and crash his lips against her own. He could feel her sob into it, and the guilt he felt ate away at his entire being. Suddenly, he didn't feel deserving of her kiss, so he pulled away. The moment he did, however, she slapped him hard across the cheek. 

“What was tha-!” He reached to rub the sore area.

“Promise me you’ll be safer.”

He bit his lip for a moment.

 _”Promise me!”_ She repeated.

“I _purr_ omise, princess.”

The second time they kissed, it was Chat Noir who leaned in first. He promptly ruined it, by whispering against her lips, “Now this is great, and all, but I’m still bleeding, princess.”


End file.
